Cloud Chaser
'NOTE-' This is a special story of The Chasers Series, It's all about Clouds, it's about her desicion to make, about her dream from StarClan. Prologue Stream saw her daughter Clouds, she never gave her to love Clouds truly needed. Clouds was always rejected by her, because she could never speak. Stream dared to talk but just couldn't keep her mouth open long enough for the first word to blurt out. She wanted to talk so bad to her, tell her why she just never spent the time. Stream was sad that Clouds could never talk and didn't want to rub it in on Clouds. But Stream didn't know how to say it. All she saw was Clouds, running around everywhere, with sharp rocks and herbs. Why was she doing this? Stream then remembered something. Clouds was making star patterns in the dirt floor of her cavern. Stream gasped. Clouds found out about StarClan, and she wanted to join them. Chapter One Clouds thought of the feeling of dying. She never thought about it, but now she would have to. Clouds looked at the sharp rocks, standing on their edge. She saw the small stream of water, this rocky area outside of the cave was perfect. She saw the stream beside her and made a whip of water out of it. Being the last Cloud Chaser in the Tribe she could still move around water, and blood. The memory of the element chaser and blood chasing made her shudder but she grabbed all the sharp rocks with the water whip. She pointed out the rocks directly at her and sucked in her breath. Prepare for pain... She thought. This was probably she stupidest idea she ever thought of, but Clouds didn't care. Clouds let the rocks fling at her. She felt major pain, it flooded through her veins, as her blood flowed out. Until she didn't feel anything. Only something like her spirit... Rising? She thought so. She knew she wouldn't be going to the Tribe Of Endless hunting. Her mom told her that. But now she couldn't feel her own body, it's like she was floating. Puffy clouds were beside her, Clouds reached out her paw to touch them, but they went through her paws. It was like, she wasn't even there. Clouds closed her eyes, before she knew it she was on the same land as her dream. Still nobody was there, she probably could speak so she did. "Hello?" Her spirit spoke. "Hello." Someone said, her voice sounded familiar, but yet someone she never knew. A blue-ish colored cat with stars on her pelt walked forward from nowhere. Clouds blinked, she enjoyed speaking. "W-who are you?" Cloud meowed to the cat. The blue-ish cat smiled. "It is be Fern, but now I am Fernstar. My true name." "Fernstar...?" Clouds gasped. The cat who died only recently from the elemental chaser. Fernstar nodded, Clouds knew her as Fern. "Didn't you die...?" Clouds mewed softly tilting her head. Fernstar nodded again, a smile on her face, but her eyes clearly showing another story. "Clouds, you preformed suicide?" Fernstar asked. Clouds eyes tinted darkly, a frown grew on her face. Category:Fan Fictions